haunting
by Dragonart19
Summary: It had been 3 years since Naru had gone to England. He has finally come back to Japan, but where is Mai? Mai has gotten into a whole heap of trouble, and will Naru and the gang be able to help her? Or will she disappear again? This is my first fan fic so i hope you like it, sorry for any mistakes. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me about any mistakes so I can improve as I go along. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt **

_Naru's point of view (POV_)

I was finally going back to Japan.

I had eagerly awaited this day, even though outwardly I am showing no emotions, as usual, I am actually very excited to see SPR Japan's members again. It has been 3 years since we found Gene, he was still alive thankfully, his powers had formed a barrier under the water and had saved him. He had been hospitalised immediately of course and a few weeks later he had been transferred to a hospital in England, Naru, Lin and Madoka accompanied him and they abandoned SPR Japan. They had... No... He had abandoned Mai, He had abandoned the girl he now realised he loved, sadness encased him as he walked through the airports gate and saw Takigawa, Mitsuzaki, Ms. Hara, Yasuhara and John Brown all standing in a group in the airport. His emotionless mask slipped in place as he walked over to the big group. Madoka Mori and gene were the first to greet the big group, Madoka had run up to the Preistess (who was hitting Takigawa with her purse) instantly stopped as she caught sight of Madoka and the two squealed and hugged each other. Naru wheeled his suitcase over and noticed something was missing.

"Where's Mai?" He asked emotionlessly.

He watched as the monk looked down at his feet, Ayako, John and Masako all looked at each other and then found something more interesting in the room, Yasuhara was the only one left.

Naru had started to panick now, _'had something happened to Mai?'_

"Ummm," Yasuhara began "I was the last person in touch with her and that was two months after you guys ditched us."

"And why isn't she here now?" I asked bluntly.

"We don't know where Jou-chan is, Naru, when we got to the orphanage Mai wasn't there anymore." Bou-San Whined.

"ORPHANAGE!?" Madoka, Gene and Lin all said together.

"Why was Mai in an Orphanage?" Lin asked.

"Well you see, after you guys left Mai couldn't find another job and her lease ran out two months later, since she was under 18 and had no parents she was sent to an orphanage." Said Yasuhara.

Naru internally kicked himself. His twin smirked.

'_Uh oh Gene knew'_

"Awww Noll are you missing Mai now?" His twin said mocking inosence.

Naru glared at him.

"We should leave now." He heard Lin say.

"Yes we should." He said as he stalked off towards the doors, Madoka, Gene and Yasuhara whispering and laughing behind him.

**Authors note: hoped you liked the first chapter, and please review I really need the creative criticism, SO HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST CRITISISM PLEASE. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: thank you for reading this far and sorry about the short chapter but this one I think has to be rated T. It's not bad but it has got a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**(Unfortunately) :(**

_Mai's POV_

Mai sat in a room, there were no windows and there was only one door. She was bored, her personality had done a complete 180, the kind loving Mai was gone and had been replaced by a cold hearted machine, but as she sat alone in the cold stone room she remembered all of the fun times she had encountered with her SPR family, she remembered the painful moment when Naru had asked 'me or Gene?'. As I thought about this scene I realised that I no longer felt the pain, sadness and anger that I once had. I remembered the day when my apartment lease ran out and the government had taken me to the orphanage, I had cried all the way there, the orphanage was just another word for living hell. I learnt not to stand up for people if they were being bullied because it only changed the target of the harasser, I had spent a year there and yet no one from SPR had come for me, not even Yasu had kept in touch with me. I had been abandoned, my psychic powers had grown so much stronger, I was the freak of the orphanage, I had accidentally polstergeisted and broke the staircase at the orphanage. The news traveled around faster than expected and I was completely isolated, it even went outside the orphanage so people in general stayed away or bullied me, that year I had been adopted by a strange couple who were newlyweds and were both scientists. For them I was a paranormal research subject that they could experiment on and no body would care, they had even managed to get the government to wipe out my records, so that it was like I never existed. They had put me in this small stone room where I now sat, at first I didn't want to be their new 'test guineapig' however when I played up the man would either slap me senseless or make me go without food for a week. I eventually gave in, they gave me weird tablets and injections that they said were going to enhance my phsycic powers, in most cases I just ended up on the floor screaming and puking up the tablets. I had managed to escape twice but the first time a neighbour had caught me running down the road and immediately brought me back thinking I was going through a teenage rebellion stage, and the second time I had gotten halfway to Tokyo before the police caught me and dragged me back, both times when I got back I had gone without food for three days and had been beaten by the man. Over the last two years I had work on improving my phyisical qualities, it was hard with minimum food and the fact that I was so skinny didn't leave much hope for physical improvement. Over the three years I had grown taller and I now have more curves in all the right places, my brunette hair now cascaded down my back until the tips of it reached my hips, and my skin that was once a healthy tanned colour was now very pale. After my second escape my adopted 'parent's' had decided that their research subject needed to have a permanent and recognisable trait, science apperances could be changed these days so they had dragged me down to town and to a tattoo artist that they knew to give me a branding that I couldn't escape. By that point in time I had given up all hope so I didn't even protest, I looked at my shoulder where the tattoo was and traced the numbers written there 001 is what it said in big bold numbers, I remembered the pain of the needle clearly. I leaned my head on the wall behind me and fell into the astral plain.

_Genes POV_

I watched as my idiot brother walked up and down the office over and over again.

"Noll your not gonna find Mai by pacing up and down like that."

His brother shot him an icy glare.

"Ugggggggggggghhhhhhh I can't find a single record of Mai's it's like she has completely fallen off the face of the earth." Wailed Yasu as he sat on the couch with his laptop.

Everyone was in the SPR main lounge room, except for Masako and almost everyone except for Bou-San, Ayako, John-kun and myself were on laptops trying to find Mai.

"I know what you mean Yasu, I've looked everywhere and I still can't find anything, NOT EVEN HER SCHOOL RECORDS!" Madoka groaned.

"Keep looking we might find something." Noll stated, we could all hear the hope in his voice.

The phone rang and Ayako got up and fetched it. A few minutes later she came in and said,

"Well folks, we have our first case to deal with and it starts tomorrow."

We all looked at Noll to see what he would say, he nodded slowly.

Bou-San, Ayako, John, Yasu, Madoka and I all jumped up in the air giving who ever was close a high five with big goofy grins on our faces.

I felt a tug on my consciousness and felt my body go limp, as darkness encased me I heard a worried voice shout my name, '_it was probably Noll'_ I thought to my self as I felt the usual light weighted ness of astral projection. I heard another voice calling me from behind me, I turned around to see a girl about my age walking towards me, I looked harder as the girl stopped about a meter away from me. She was skinny with hip leng brunette hair, she was super skinny but had a very nice shape over all, the girl smiled slightly and he wondered why.

"Please stop calling me the girl and thank you for the compliment." She said

I took a step back, I hadn't said that out loud.

The girl let out a small laugh and said, "I'm a telepathic."

Ah that explained it, wait she looks familiar somehow, her eyes.

Something in his mind clicked. "Mai?," he asked tentatively, "is that really you?"

She nodded, Gene sighed and then asked, "where are you and why have your records been removed?"

"You will get to see me soon if you take that case, I will escape from those which hold me captive and I know that I will meet you guys, if you take the case but for now we both have to leave this plain, everyone is worried about you so go." Mai said as she turned her back and faded away.

Gene woke up slowly and moaned he could see the worry etched in every bodies faces, even Nolls emotionless mask had slipped and was now showing the worry for his twin.

"First of all I'm fine, second of all we have to accept this case and lastly I talked to Mai."

Shocked faces stared at me then Noll ordered, "Lin call the client and arrange four rooms we are taking the case?

Mai's POV

My 'Animal instinct' as Naru had so kindly put it, were working over time, I somehow knew that I would definitely see SPR again, I knew they had a case near by and I knew I had to escape these stupid walls. I could tell that Gene hadn't recognised me at first and that was understandable after all I have changed so much in just these three years. I opened my eyes slowly to make sure that if the two scientists were watching they would think I had simply had a long sleep. It was dark outside by now I could tell because of my instincts and because I could see it, all this time locked in this tiny room has helped me hone and expand my PK, Esp, animal instinct and other skills I picked up from being a paranormal testing dummy. I had exactly a day and a half to escape and a plan was already forming in my mind.

**Authors Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO I hope you enjoyed that chapter and if so PLEASE review and I know left this chapter as a kinda cliff hanger but if your interested I would love for you to keep reading.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: HI, hope you liked the last chapter and I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter too, Thankyou for sticking with me this long and for all of the favourites, reviews, follows and to all the readers :) . Cause I'm still learning, thank you for being patient and I will stop rambling on and write this chapter now.;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. **

_Mai's POV_

Ok it was time to start putting my plan into action before something went wrong, which knowing me, it probably would. After I got my tablet for the day, I faked, I dropped to the ground, curled up in a ball and started coughing. The two immediately rushed in to see the effects of the tablet, they copied the data into their note pads and turned around to converse about what they had seen. The didn't notice the teenage phsycic slowly making her way along the ground to the open door, they didn't notice their cellphones flying out of their pockets and into Mai's hands and the didn't notice the keys go missing, they only turned around when Mai slammed the door shut and locked it. They shouted at her to open the door, she ignored them, Mai placed the phones on the observation table and unlocked the front door. It had been half a year since she had last been outside, she loved it, the sun shining on her, the smell of flowers and the soft swaying of the trees. She looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was. She shifted, she dropped to her hands and knees, there was a crack and Mai changed from a teenage girl into a light brown wolf. She had this ability to make her PK alter her appearance into an animal of any kind, so far she only knew how to change into a wolf and a swan, this was caused by one of the damn injections that those people, Mai spat, had given her.

She ran through acres of trees, she ran and ran heading in the direction she knew that SPR were headed, she came across a road, no cars were on it. Mai stepped tentatively out onto the open road, she was halfway accross when she heard a car in the distance, 'damn they were fast'. She started to run accross the road as the ute approached, her adopted 'father' was leaning out of the window, shotgun in hand and fired four bullets, Mai felt one embed itself in her shoulder blade and another in her side. She kept running, she ran into the dense Forrest and kept going in the direction that SPR was located.

_Naru's POV_

We arrived at the location around 1:30pm, I had given the order for the others to unload the van and had sat back in the van to read. The client had given us all of the information and to me it sounded just like a simple haunting. Things had been flying around and moved to opposite side of the room, that kind of stuff, we just need to get the spirit in the same room and then we had to exorcise it, really quite simple. Gene had walked up beside him and was trying to tell him something.

"What is it Gene? Why are you so bothered?"

"Well I'm just saying that Mai has really changed, I didn't even recognise her," gene started," also I think she's gotten into a bad situation."

Naru narrowed his eyes as he looked at his twin intently.

"What sort of bad situation?" He asked impatiently.

"Well..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a loud scream. The twins jumped up and ran inside, only to find Masako-San lying unconscious on the floor, above her head, written on the door in blood read the words '**_leave now for you are not the ones I want_**.'

"Yay it looks like the ghost is friendly, hey big boss." Yasuhara said with mock cheerfulness.

"Mmmhhhhmmm it would seem the ghost is not happy with guests. I wonder why?"

"Or it could just dislike Masako, she is rather snoby after all." Yasuhara snickered.

Masako took that moment to wake up and heard Yasuhara's last comment and she shot Yasuhara a deadly glare.

Bou San was staring out of the window as a small brown wolf staggered out of the forest behind the house.

"Ne Naru do they have wolves in this part of Japan?" Bou San asked nervously.

"No of course they don't Takigawa San." Lin said.

"Then what is that?" Bou San replied pointing out the window.

Everyone rushed to the window only to see a brown wolf staggering towards the house.

Gene leapt up from his seat, so did Masako, they ran to the back door and opened it something was different about this wolf they could feel it. The others stared, were they crazy? No one approaches a wolf that is just suicide! Everyone else followed slowly behind the two mediums.

_Mais POV_

My vision blurred with pain, and black spots dotted the scenes before me. My breath came out in ragged gasps as I finally made it to the edge of the trees, there was the house they were in. I saw Bou-San at the window and staggered into the light that the house was throwing accross the lawn. I saw him point and I saw Gene and Masako race to the back door, I pushed my body forward and onto the deck, Gene tentatively and cautiously approached me.

'_Gene, Masako it's me_.' I said through Telepathy.

I noticed the others come out onto the deck, I stood and swayed on all fours.

"Mai?" Masako asked, Gene was too shocked for words, the only thought Mai could hear running through his mind was, 'why is Mai a wolf'?!

'_Yes it is me and... I really need... Yor help, wait... I'll change back first_.'

With that I pushed my body onto my hind legs and released the PK which made my body reform into the human shape, my cloths were still in tact, at least. I saw the amazed and shocked looks everyone was sending my way, they didn't recognise who I was, all except Gene. Who walked over to me and gave me a big hug saying.

"Ahhhh, everyone missed you so much and it is sooooooo nice to see you in life instead of on the astral plain." Gene exclaimed.

"Jou chan is that really you?"

"Unfortunately, yes it's me Bou San." Mai looked at her feet.

Gene let go," why unfortunately?"

"Because now everyone here is involved in my mess." She exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her as if she'd gone mad, Ayako broke the confusion by going over and hugging her, as soon as Ayako released her Bou San gave her one of his bone crushing hugs and that was exactly what happened, as soon as Bou San let go, because Ayako was beating him to death with her ever present purse. Mai felt the pain in her shoulder and side flare up.

Damn she had lost too much blood when she had run all the way here. She started to sway and then fell forwards, she was surrounded by darkness.

_No POV_

Naru caught Mai as she fell forwards, she felt light, too light for a girl her age. Naru picked her up bride style and walked her into base, everyone stood around the pale, skinny girl who moments ago was a wolf. Ayako was the first to get out of the stupor then yelled instructions, "someone get me the first aid kit and some bandages quickly!" Everyone moved at once. Ayako looked for the wounds and found massive blood spots on Mai's back and side, she slid Mai's shirt up to reveals a bullet embedded in her side and another in her shoulder blade.

'This is going to be bloody, what kind of a mess have you got yourself into now Mai?' The Preistess queried.

She yelled instructions to the people left.

"Someone get me a bowl of boiling water, some towels and a small knife! PRONTO!" She yelled.

Everyone scrambled to go and get everything she requested.

"Hang on Mai, this will only take a minute."

_Ayako's POV_

I Rolled Mai onto her back and onto the towel.

"Ok, now boys I need Lin-san, Gene and Bou san to hold Mai down as tight as you can." I stated calmly.

I put my hands in the boiling water and winced slightly, this was sooooo gonna ruin my manicure I thought to myself.

I took my hands out and held the blade of the small knife in the boiling water instead. I had already explained to the others that it was to disinfect the blade and my hands.

I took the blade out of the water and asked the three men around the unconsciousness girl.

"I'm about to start so hold her down tight and don't let go."

With that I cut around the bullet in Mai's side and watched sadly as Mai's back arched up with the pain.

"I TOLD YOU TO HOLD HER DOWN!" I yelled at the three.

Gene pushed Mai back to the ground and leaned all his weight on her stomach. I continued and managed to dig out the first bullet with tweezers. I applied an anaesthetic based cream to the wound and then wedged a gauze pad over it. I did the same procedure with the bullet in Mai's shoulder and everybody noticeably relaxed. The four of us that were on the floor beside Mai all leant backwards onto the palms of our hands.

I sighed and said "We should probably take her to the hospital."

'_NO, I CANNOT GO TO A HOSPITAL!' _

I heard the voice reverberating around in my mind, and by the looks on the others faces, everyone had heard it.

"Ummmmmm would someone explain why I'm hearing a voice in my head and why it sounded like Jou-chans?" Asked Bou san close to freaking out.

I Got up and walked over, putting a hand on Bou-san's shoulder, I was pretty freaked out as well and I also needed to hear the reason.

'_Sorry I really didn't mean to disturb the two of you, Ayako-san but I really don't want to go to a hospital. The answer to your question Bou-san is I am a telepathic now, I have a few other skills but, anyway I'm really happy to see everyone again and to see just people in general!' _Mai said through telepathy.

**Authors Notes: SOOO Yeah that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!:) I had fun writing it, to tell you the truth I was SOOOOOOOOOOOO bored in the car I took one look at my iPad and went, 'YUP time to write more of the story.' I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review, thank you for reading my story and I will be writing the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI here is the next chapter of the story. I am writing this story on an airoplane and can see miles of clouds...UGGGGGGHHHHHH IT IS REALLY BORING. Soooooo anyway thank you to all the readers and thank you for the positive reviews, the favourites and the follows. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt... Bla Bla Bla. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

_Mai's POV_

'Would you prefer for me to wake up and talk in the open because you all seem rather uncomfortable with talking to me via telepathy?' I asked.

Ayako answered "If you wouldn't mind, it is kind of odd having your voice in my mind."

With that I opened my eyes and stared at the people around me, I had already seen the changes but now they were close I could be more specific. Masako's once short hair was now flowing to the middle of her back and her height hadn't really changed. Yasuhara was now taller and had broader shoulders, he still had his mischievous grin though, Lin was the same old Lin with the same hairstyle and everything. Ayako and Bou San were the same as well, her eyes fell on Naru, he was taller and his black hair was slightly longer than it had been three years ago. I sat up slowly and noticed that I had gauze pads covering my wounds, it had been done tidally so it must have been done by Ayako. I looked at the Preistess and heard her gasp slightly, I knew why and I covered my right eye with my fringe. "Thank you for patching me up Ayako." I gave her a small smile.

"Mai, what's with your eye?" She asked curious and worried.

"It's nothing." I said quickly trying to dispel the topic.

Of course that didn't work, everyone was looking at me now wondering what Ayako was so curious about.

"When someone says 'nothing' it usually means that it is something important that they are trying to hide and that is especially true for you Mai." Of course Naru was still a smart ass, what had She expected.

"When I say it is nothing, Oliver Davis, I mean it is not any of your concern or any of your business unless I decide to tell you." I said in a monotone with a blank stare.

He flinched slightly, it was nearly unnoticeable. Nearly.

Lin Shouted at everyone then, "GUYS there is activity in the dining room, the temperature dropped and things are flying."

Bou-San and Ayako were out the door and running to the location, I walked out slowly and felt the spirit of a young girl, she was trying to find something and was moving furniture. Naru was following me as I walked through the doors and into the dining room I saw Bou-San fly accross the room, just before he hit the wall I lifted my arm and stopped him with my PK, I placed him on the ground carefully and walked further into the room.

'_**They got in my way.**_' I heard the spirit say and nodded my head at the girl.

"What is it that you are looking for?" I asked the girl.

**_"I am looking for my diary. I'm sure I left it in the house."_**

"Why are you looking for your diary?" I had now gotten the attention of everybody in the room as they noticed I was talking to the spirit.

**_"I need to find it, it has the key."_**

"The key to what?"

"**_The key to my memory..."_**

The ghosts expression saddened and I saw the tear stains on her face before she vanished.

I turned and walked out the door, followed by a stunned Preistess, monk and an interested looking Narcissist. I walked into base and sat on the couch ignoring my shoulder and side.

"Your looking for a diary, for a young girl ghost who has lost her memories." I stated in my monotone voice that I now used.

Surprised looks were shot my way from Lin, Yasuhara and Gene who had all stayed in base. Apparently Madoka had been called back to England for business briefly, according to Lins mind. It wasn't like I was snooping he had broadcast his thought without realising it. I thought to myself. I sighed, I needed to explain a lot but where should I start.

_No POV_

Mai let out a sigh and caught the attention of everyone in the room except for Lin and Naru. The others waited expectantly for Mai to say something.

"I think that everybody here would like to hear my story correct and why I haven't contacted any of you for years." Mai stated simply.

"Yeeeeessss, are you going to tell us now?" Gene and Yasu said cautiously.

"May as well, the truth is going to come out sooner or later anyway." Mai shrugged.

"So as you know Oliver left with Gene, Lin and Makoka three years ago. After that I applied over and over again for different jobs and none of them accepted me, I eventually had to move out of my apartment and was sent to an orphanage in a small farming town, I lived in the orphanage for a year, however in that year there were various incidents with my PK. One of these incidents was when I was being bullied by some girls in the orphanage and my PK accidentally caused half of the wooden staircase to shatter, some of the girls got injured and I was labeled as a freak in the town. I was bullied constantly and I learnt to control my PK." Mai paused in her story and took in the faces of the people around her, some were filled with regret others with sympathy and shock at how muck PK Mai possessed.

"We were gone for three years though Mai, and you said so yourself that you were only in the orphanage for a year." Naru stated. Everyone saw Mai's face twist into pain as she looked at her shoes and covered her face with her fringe. "I'm not sure you want to know what happened after I was adopted." She spat out the last word like it was a curse. The others looked at one another and wondered what Mai could possibly have been through.

"We would like to know Jou chan but we don't want you to push yourself, ok?" Bou San said softly.

Mai looked up at the monk with half of her face still covered. She nodded.

"Ok, the people who adopted me were newlyweds, both were scientists and they researched Phsycic abilities. They... took me to their house that was far from pretty much anywhere, when we got there they took my cellphone, contact books and put me in a stone testing room under the house. They managed to get the government to erase my data, every second day... they made me eat tablets or injected me with different things, they had told me that it would enhance my phsycic abilities." Mai clenched her fists as tears of frustration and hate came to her eyes. Bou San wrapped an arm around the shaking girl, and watched as she jumped slightly from human contact, he realised she probably hadn't had any for a while. Oliver felt anger and hate for the couple who had turned the once cheerful Mai into the skinny, shaking girl in front of him, Gene had a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down but Gene himself was shaking with anger. Ayako, Masako, Yasuhara and Lin continued to listen in a shocked silence.

"Most of the experiments failed and I just ended up throwing up the tablets or having a high fever from the injections. A few worked and I was given new abilities but I didn't want them, I still don't want them. A few left outer changes that have certain abilities, like my right eye." Mai brushed her side fringe from her face to reveal her right eye, and again watched the reactions of surprise and shock play accross the members of SPR. Yasuhara looked at the golden pattern that decorated Mai's eye, it had a small rose decorating the pupil and the vines and leaves were twirled patterns that covered the chocolatey brown iris, it was beautiful to say the least but how Mai had got it was quite horrific.

"So what does your eye do, taniyama San?" Lin asked.

"It allows me to see not using my eyes, it allows me to sing to the passing and allows me to hear without having words spoken." Mai replied cryptically before continuing her story.

"Getting back on with my past, I tried to escape twice, the first time I managed to sneak out when they accidentally left the door open and I got to a small town about 50km from the house before a neighbouring farmer recognised me and thinking I was going through a rebellious stage, dragged me back to the couple. I went with out food for a few days and I was slapped about twice." Bou San hugged me tighter and everyone else's expressions were filled with anger. Even Masako's and Naru's. "The second time I escaped I was halfway back to Tokyo before the couple caught me, they basically tied me up and dropped me in the back of their ute, I was beaten severely and they had to wait two weeks for me to recover before they started testing again."

A lightbulb from a lamp exploded and everyone except Naru, Gene and Mai, jumped in shock. Bou San was so shocked he let go of Mai's shoulders.

'**_Noll calm down, you can't change what's happened to Mai.'_**

Naru let out a small growl like sound at his twin.

'_He is right Oliver, you can't change what has happened to me and you can't break stuff it's because of a temper tantrum_' Mai said through Telepathy.

Naru sent a Glare at Mai.

_**'And you shouldn't be listening to other peoples conversations**_, Mai.' Naru said snakily.

Mai shrugged and continued speaking "Anyway after that I just did everything they told me to, a few months went by felt Genes presence somewhere, I went to the astral plane and talked to him there. He didn't recognise who I was at first and that's when I got images of a case file and saw that the location was close by. I was the one who told you guys to take the case for my own selfish reasons and I am sorry that everyone here is now caught up in my mess." Mai slumped forwards with her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands.

Ayako, Gene, Yasuhara and Bou San couldn't resist and all went and hugged Mai.

"You don't have to worry about us Jou-chan, rely on us a little bit." The others all nodded vigorously.

"Thank you guys." Mai said softly.

Suddenly the whole room shook and the couch and arm chair on the other side of the room flew towards them, Mai was the first to move and stood in front of the group of people.

"NO JOU-CHAN!" Bou San yelled.

"GET DOWN MAI!" Gene, Yasu, Lin and Ayako shouted. (Lin caught in the moment used Mai's first name.)

"MAI!" Naru's worried and panicked voice shouted at her.

Mai Ignored everyone and stood still in front of the group as the flying objects came rushing towards her. She only had one shot at this, it was her turn to protect what once was her second family.

**So yeah I hope you like the chapter. I finnished it later than I thought I would and thank you to all my readers for being patient. Thanks for all the helpful and encouraging reviews, I'll write the next chapter soon, and will update next week because school started unfortunately. Thank you again to all my readers and hope you liked the chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry that it took me a while to Finnish writing this chapter, I had a lot of horse riding and also a pony club compitition soooo, anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you for your patience and thanks to all the favourites, follows, reads and reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt**.

_Gene's POV_

I watched as Mai stood in front of everyone, protecting them from the things that were flying straight at them. The others had tried to get to Mai but she had put up a barrier around everyone that no one could brake. I watched Mai's eyes as the couch approached her and watched the rose like pattern in her eye, twist and turn, growing bigger as the flower bloomed bigger and covered her iris. I felt worry for the girl before me and a twinge of fear as I watched what played out before my eyes, the couch had come about arms length from Mai, she reached out a hand and touched it, it stopped instantly and moments later shattered in heaps of tiny shards. The armchair came at Mai faster and Mai shot her hand towards it, light shot from her hand and the chair literally desintergrated. Everyone sat there in complete awe until they saw an outraged ghost standing in the other corner of the room. It looked at them with hatred filled eyes and yelled,

**_'You stole it! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT STOLE MY DIARY!'_**

"We didn't steal anything from you." I said calmly.

The ghost looked at me and it felt like ice was creeping up my spine.

**_'Then why can't I find it anywhere?' I left it on the dresser in my room, I'm sure of it. So why isn't it there?'_** The ghost screeched.

"Because it is no longer there." Mai replied.

Everyone looked at her, confused and curious as to how she new that.

"Your diary is now with you in your grave. Your parents put it there so you could remember everything that happened in life. You were in a car accident, you broke your skull on the road and died on contact, you probably lost your memory then and coincidentally returned to your parents house because that is the only place you remember."

The ghost looked at her, all the maliciousness was gone from her eyes and she just floated in front of Mai.

_No POV_

_How does Mai know all this stuff?_ This was the only question that everyone was thinking at the moment. Mai started talking to the ghost again.

"Your family were english, Matilda, your mothers name was Louise and your fathers name was Henry. They moved to Japan when you were seven and you died when you were about fifteen."

The ghost (Matilda) looked shaken and slowly a big smile broke out accross her face.

'**_Thank you, I haven't heard that name in a while and it has all come back to me. I no Longer need to search for the diary and I am sorry about what I have done. Again thank you_**." These were the ghosts last words before she vanished, never to be seen again.

Mai released the barrier around her friends and everyone but Naru and Lin rushed up and hugged Mai. Ayako yelled at her for doing something so dangerous and Bou San told her to shut up, resulting in Ayako hitting him and then a massive argument. The argue ing and hugging were cut short as Naru said "case closed, now Mai are you going to join SPR again or not? You also have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm not sure if I can work with you guys, I'm sorry and you guys are probably curious as to how I shattered the furniture, all I did was use a little of my PK and manipulate it through my eye and hand." She pointed to her right eye with the golden markings on it.

"Why can't you work with us?" Yasu pouted.

"Because I do not exists." Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean you don't exist? Your standing right in front of us." Yasu said.

"Yes however everyone can see that I no longer exist according to any records, there was a reason for that and if the government or my adopted parents ever found out that I am working for you, you will all be dealt with and I will be taken back to that place." Mai shivered involunteerily.

"Mai what do you mean by 'dealt with'?" Lin asked.

"By that I mean the government will enforce your silence, either they will pay you a great deal or they will kill you."

"Why are you so important?" Masako said huffily.

Mai glared at her, "it's not that I'm that important it's because I know what they are doing."

"Mai your avoiding the answers, why are they after you? Why are they gonna try and silence us if we know about you? AND What are the government planning?" Naru questioned.

"Fine I'll... tell you. The government was getting the scientists to... create serums to enhance or create PK. They plan on using the serums to bring out PK from latent phsycic's and to distribute the PK creating serums accross the country." Mai sighed.

"But that would make a whole country of phsycic's... Oh" Gene said.

"They plan on making an army of phsycic's. Don't they?" Lin asked.

"Yes, however they need me because they implanted a key in me that controls the serums affect."

Everyone stared at Mai in surprise and shock. No one had expected what she had just told them.

"The serums they created are virtually useless without me there because they used my blood to create them and they need my blood to activate them." Mai said in a tone less voice.

That created even more shock, Bou San was the first to talk again.

"How many serums did they make Jou chan?"

"Around a hundred so far, they haven't activated them yet because they haven't found any other test subjects and because they lost me they can no longer do anything with the serums."

The others all gasped, that was a lot of serums, how much of Mai's blood was used?

Mai sighed, they had obviously forgotten she was a telepath. she let it slide and pretended she had never heard anything.

"Ok, now that we know are we gonna be in danger? Are there gonna be spies and cool weapons and stuff?" Yasu said excitedly.

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded by his cheerfulness and then Mai broke the tention with a small, bell like laugh, everyone else joined her, except for Naru and Lin (of course).

Mai returned to her expressionless face and made sure none of her emotions show. "I'm sorry guys, but you are the only people I can trust and the only ones that I can ask for help from. Please, please help me, I know I'm being selfish but...you guys were my second family and I never... I never lost faith that one day you guys would find me." Mai had tears streaking her pale features.

Naru wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort Mai, he shook his head and wondered why he had thought about doing that to his former assistant. The others comforted Mai, even Lin flashed a quick smile at the young girl.

After showing her little emotional display Mai pulled herself out of it and turned to Naru.

"So what are we gonna do now? May I also accompany the group?"

Naru looked slightly shocked by Mai's words, regaining some composure he said,

"You may accompany In and since this case is now closed we are going to contact the client and pack up."

With that everyone was running about loading the equipment back in the car and Lin contacted the very thankful client. Mai sat quietly in the back of the van for the entire five hour car trip. She was finally getting away from those scientists and was heading back to the place she knew so well, the place where she met her second family and the place where she knew she would have to leave again or die.

**Sorry this is a really short chapter I had a sports exam and I had to do last minute studies since I missed two days of school and missed all the info about the exam. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :) I'm not sure if the chapter is very good but I really hope you enjoyed it. Update soon-ish and cya then. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I hope you liked the last chapter and that you like this one too, that would make me happy! :) thanks for all the reviews and stuff they are all really encouraging and helpful. Sorry I didn't update in a little while, I have another sports exam coming up at school, I NEVER knew there were so many muscles with really long scientific names! Anyway I'll get on with writing this chapter now. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own ghost hunt.**

_Naru's POV_

Mai was fairly silent in the car for most of the trip. Naru thought it was weird, she was usually begging him and Lin to talk or play music, even Gene had tried to start up a conversation with her and she had just replied with one word answers. His brother had given up eventually, we reached a small town that we had passed through in order to get to the case location. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Mai was being particularly weird, she was crouched down on the floor of the van just under the window, she had a black jacket covering her head and shoulders in a weird fashion. Naru felt a stab of something in his heart when he notice the jacket belonged to Gene, he wondered silently to himself what it was. His brother chuckled to himself, I shot him a glare knowing full well what he was laughing at. When we reached the outer edge of the town we were stopped by a police car that pulled us up, Mai had moved to behind my chair as I wound down the window and so did Lin. The policemen each walked up to one of the open windows and leant on the car.

"Hello sirs, how may we help you today?" I said in my usual monotone.

"We are currently looking for a young girl of around 19 years of age, her parents are looking for her, her is a picture. Please tell us if you have seen her." Said the policemen on Lins side, he was around middle aged with a neatly trimmed beard and black hair, he pulled out a picture of Mai. The picture of Mai was from when she was still working with him, he knew because he had taken the picture the policemen were holding.

I frowned slightly, '_around? Does that mean that her adopted parents and these men don't know anything about her, other than she is important to the government.' _Naru was furious but he didn't let it show.

'_It would seem that way, poor Mai._' Gene stated sympathetically.

'**_Do not pity me, either of you and you should really learn to put up a wall. All of your thoughts and that of those two men are swirling around in the air.' _**Mai sounded annoyed.

"No sorry we haven't seen this girl, sorry." Lin said to the officers.

"Ok don't worry about it, oh and if you see her report it immediately and stay away from her." The younger police officer who was leaning on His window said, the officer didn't look to be much older than 20.

"Why is that?" Gene asked using a voice that was colder than usual.

"That girl is a dangerous monster, the government are the only ones who would want something like that. She blew up half a staircase at the orphanage and managed to destroy a quater of the school." The younger police officer replied, he had spat out the word monster and had said the rest in a disgusted tone.

Lin, Gene and himself had a look of surprise and shock. Mai had done that?!

I was the first to shake off the emotion, however now I felt angry with the policeman who had said that Mai was a monster, I could tell Gene was angry too.

The two policemen left after that and Lin and I wound up our windows, we drove for a little while until we were far from the small town. Lin pulled the car over onto the side of the road and then turned in his seat to face Mai. I also turned in my seat to find Mai staring out of the window blankly, she was looking but not really seeing what was outside the window, Gene was looking at her as well.

"Mai you... Weren't... Joking at all. Were you?" Gene said, I could tell that he really hadn't believed the whole scientists testing on Mai theory.

"No I wasn't, I was completely serious about everything." Mai said in a toneless voice.

Gene looked mortified, so did Lin.

After a while they continued driving in silence until they got to a very familiar place. The sign out front stated 'Shibuya Phsicic Research' in nice flowing letters.

I looked over at Mai, she was smiling but I couldn't see the rest of her face because it was covered by hair. I heard a splatter on the concrete and looked at Mai's feet. Some small droplets had splattered there. I realise: Mai was crying.

"I'm back." Mai said and walked up the steps a to the office.

**Sorry that this chapter is so small but I need to have some sort of lead up for a new case, don't i? ;) I'll write the next chapter soon and post it. Lin, Gene and Naru are gonna have a BIIIIIIGGG problem on the next case. Tehehe and with that I leave you to wonder what's going to happen. ;p**

**Please review if the chapter was any good. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it's really late in the week and my updates are really infrequent. HOWEVER I hope you like the updates and THANK YOU to ALL of my readers, reviewers, favourites and followers. :) this is gonna be an interesting chapter (I hope.).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt... We all know this already. :(**

_No POV_

Mai wiped the tears rom her face as she walked up the stairs and into the office, upon entering the rest of the irregular gang were sitting on the couches. Bou-San and Ayako were arguing, but Mai noticed that their arguing was a lot less severe than it once had been, Masako was sitting with a straight back on a swivel chair that she had taken out of Naru's office and noticed that Naru looked highly irritated. John and Yasu were sitting on the couch opposite the Preistess and monk, they were talking about some kind of computer software or something that no one else understood. Mai walked into the room a little further, everyone then realised she had finally made it back with Lin, Gene and Naru, Bou San and Ayako made a gap in between them for Mai to sit in and she obliged willingly.

'_Thank you Ayako, Bou-San.'_

The Preistess and Monk jumped and looked at Mai in shock, everyone in the room was staring at them confused and Mai was chuckling.

"Sorry I wanted to see your reaction." Mai said cheekily.

The two sat back down comfortably after shooting Mai a slight glare, that soon changed to ruffling her hair.

"Why are you late, were you trying to keep Mai and Gene for yourself?" Yasu pouted.

"No we were stopped by the police." Naru stated in his no nonsense tone.

Everyone Who hadn't been there stared in shock, John was the first one to shake the comment off.

"So why did they stop you?"

"They stopped us because they were looking for a dangerous girl." Gene said in a serious voice that no one was used to, except for the mocking tone of the word dangerous.

Mai looked at her feet, her face showed fear and a small amount of pain. No one had ever seen that look on Mai's face and they were angry towards whatever it was that caused that look.

"Dangerous? They were looking for Mai right." Bou San said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

The others were stunned and Bou San had a serious look on his face.

A desk shook and the light flickered briefly, Gene and Mai instantly looked up at Naru.

'_Naru calm down. Don't cause a scene, whether they think I'm dangerous or not I'm used to it.' _

'_Mai's right Noll, calm down.'_

Naru stared at his twin and the girl before calming down so that things stopped flickering and moving. Lin knew that those two would sort Noll out and didn't bother intervening. The others stared at one another.

"Was that a small power cut or was it just me?" John offered.

"I guess, oh well. My question is how is Mai dangerous?" Ayako questioned, "I know she's this key thing but why say that she is dangerous?"

"That was only in that town because everyone knows what I did in that town. I am called dangerous because I am a threat to people and because my 'parents' want me back sooner." Mai said in her monotone, with sarcasm at the word Parents.

"Well I guess blowing up a staircase and half of your school would do that." Gene said cheekily.

Mai shot him a glare.

"HALF OF YOUR SCHOOL!" Everyone shouted at Mai (except those who had been in the car when the policeman had mentioned it.).

"Actually it wasn't my school and gene is exaggerating," Mai said nervously, everyone sighed in relief that Gene was exaggerating, "it was only a quarter of the school." Mai added.

The others stared at her dumbfounded.

"Idiot, as if that's any better than half." Naru said.

There was a silence because no one was expecting Naru to say anything. Lin remembered Mai's predicament and thought of a problem with their plans, "Miss Taniyama do you have a place to stay?" Lin asked.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads except Mai.

"No, I don't." Mai replied.

"Thought so."

Everyone looked at one another, Masako couldn't take the girl home for various reasons, John couldn't because he only had a one room apartment, it was now left up to either Bou-San or Ayako, but what no one in the room new that they were living together. No one new they were dating either.

Ayako spoke for both herself and Bou San, "we will take her, she can live in our house."

Everyone looked at her surprised, Mai had a greatful look on her face.

"Wait a minute, you said 'our house' and 'we will take her'." Gene said inquiringly.

"Yes, they are living together." Mai said as if everyone knew of already, "they are also dating."

Everyone was shocked and Bou San and Ayako were bright pink.

"Wait, no one knew!? OH MY GOSH AYAKO I AM SO SORRY." Mai had wide eyes and she had jumped of the couch and was now bowing to the couple.

"Don't worry about it, they would have found out eventually." Ayako replied regaining some composure.

"So anyway we will take Mai with us." Bou San said.

"Right after we go shopping, now." Ayako said grabbing Mai and Naru (because he was close to the door. "Oh and stupid Monk make sure to make everyone come, including Lin, we need to get him and Naru out of black clothing." Ayako yelled over her shoulder and dragged the two teenagers into her car.

"I do not wish to be dragged into this ludicrous idea of shopping in a large group for unnessicary items." Naru stated a bit to late since he was already in the car.

"Well suck it up, black is just too boring to look at constantly." Ayako snapped.

Mai was snickering in the corner of the car, they all arrived at a shopping mall and were dragged around by Ayako, Ayako picked out some skirts for Mai but all of them were rejected for some reason and were replaced by shorts and jeans. Ayako managed to get Mai to buy one dress and convinced her to get out of her scratched up hole covered jeans and t shirt that was too small, into a nice light blue singlet top and some light brown shorts that were held on by a pink scarf. The singlet showed off Mai's curves but also showed the group her 001 tattoo that she was branded with.

"Mai what is on your arm?" Yasuhara asked.

Mai looked confused and then shocked, she rushed over to a pharmacy and bought a bandage which she wrapped around the tattoo. everyone regarded her behaviour as odd.

_'I know your all curious but I can't tell you out loud so I'm gonna say it like this.'_ Mai used telepathy.

The others all nodded their heads.

'_I already told you about when I escaped first, at the time they were doing a set of experiments that were supposed to tap into a persons mind and bring out PK. They were saying that they were almost done and so I escaped, they were really angry because they had to restart the entire process when I got caught. They realised that if I escaped again that they had no permanent way of finding me again, especially since we have hair dye and plastic surgery. So they took me to a friend of theirs who specialises in unremovable tattoo's_. Mai explained.

Everyone had kept walking as they had their mind conversation, now everyone except Mai continued. Everyone felt guilt and regret at leaving the young teenage girl, Naru was having a struggle in his mind, he kept thinking _'if only I'd never left, I could have saved Mai, I could have protected her. Why didn't I stay?_' These thoughts were making him more and more confused.

True to Ayakos word she dragged Lin and Naru into a males fashion shop and Blackmailed them into wearing and buying coloured shirts. She blackmailed them by saying that she would ring Madoka and wait here until she arrived from England whether that took all night and that she would drag them down to the night club, get them drunk and force them into buying lots of colourful clothes, she also threatened she would shred all of their black clothes while they were drunk so that they only had the colourful ones left. Both men argued at first and then Ayako rang Madoka and the two hurriedly and begrudgingly tried on the shirts. Mai and the others were sitting on a bench out sit he shop and Mai discovered that she didn't really enjoy shopping anymore, the noise was overwhelming to her sensitive ears and there were heaps of people everywhere, she was not used to this anymore and all she wanted at the moment was to be somewhere quieter. The others noticed when she cu on the chair blocking her ears slightly, they wondered what was wrong and then remembered Mai had been alone in a basement for years, she was probably terrified of the noise and people, not to mention that she was now a telepathic. Masako surprisingly was the first to pick it up and tapped Mai on the shoulder causing Mai to jump and her eyes to widen in alarm, Mai relaxed slightly when she realised it was Masako, Masako got Mai up and the two left to go to the park accross from the mall. They sat on the two swings and just talked, Masako told Mai about her family problems. Mai thanked Masako for noticing how uncomfortable she had felt in the mall with all of the noise and people, she told Masako about how she had been alone for three years and how lonely she had been at first. Mai and Masako had been gone for an hour and Bou San, Gene, Yasu and John were starting to worry, it was late now, it was around 7 o'clock. It was never good for girls to be out on their own at night, Ayako came out of the shop with a pissed looking Lin and a practically fuming Naru.

"Where's Mai and Masako?" Ayako asked.

That caught Oliver's attention and Lind.

"Mai and Masako went to the park accross the road because Mai wasn't feeling well.

"Why did you let them go alone?" Lin asked, still slightly annoyed.

"We were waiting for you guys to Finnish and Gene has a connection to Mai anyway! right Gene?" Bou San said.

"Well I can connect to her and she can connect to me but... I have some... Slightly bad news." Gene stated nervously.

"What, what's wrong!?" Everyone was questioning.

"Mai said there were some guys there and then she hasn't said anything for a few minutes." Gene hadn't thought that it was important until he felt a spike of PK and it wasn't Naru's, in fact it was stronger than Naru's. Lin and Naru had sensed it to and they instantly ran of in the direction of the park.

_Mai's POV _

I, at the moment am trying to get away from three drunk idiots while Masako is being held by one, I kept thinking if only I was healthier, I would have whipped their asses in a few minutes. I had been backed up against a brick wall at the back of the skatepark that connected to the park. I cursed at my stupidity, _never be cornered_, one of the drunks touched my cheek and said.

"Hey chick, why d'ncha play with us?" The tallest one said in a slurred voice.

"No thanks, I prefer sober people to drunkards like you three." Mai replied sweetly before trying to push past two of them.

"Where 'ya think u'r goin'" said the one I pushed to try and get past. The other one had grabbed my arms and tugged me backwards, he slammed my back into wall and I felt the wounds in my shoulder and side reopen, the guy held my hands above my head and leaned inwards. I could see Masako struggling to get out of the man who held her grasp, I watched as he slapped her in the face when she and accidentally scratched him. She was on the ground in front of the man, I was furious that he had hurt mr friend, I ignored my own predicament and watched as he was about to kick Masako. I felt rage boiling inside of me and I released it towards the man, not completely otherwise I would kill him, a white light shot throughout ground and hit the guy making him shout in pain and collapse on the ground. The three surrounding me turned to look at their mate, I took the opportunity to kick the guy that was holding me in the stumach and he fell to the ground in pain, I dashed forwards only to be caught by the tall guy. I was pulled against the mans chest and was held off the ground, my legs flailed uselessly as I tried to kick the guy,the other guy was I front of me and was tugging on my shorts. Seriously I was pissed now, was I seriously going to be sexually assaulted in a skatepark? Oh he'll no, I may be way underweight and a girl but I was gonna do some serious damage to their faces. I think that this is what I would like to say but in truth I was terrified, I wanted someone to save me just like they used to when we did cases, I wanted someone to save me this is not an unfamiliar idea but I know that it probably won't come true. Someone appeared in front of me and punched the guy in the face, it was Naru. Someone had finally come to save me, I felt someone one pull me away from my captor and saw that Masako had been picked up by John and was now a bright pink colour. I felt pain, it wasn't an unusual feeling, I saw crimson red soaking through my clothes, I saw the alarmed look of the others and then I fell forwards, the darkness slowly encased my vision and the last thing I saw was Naru standing over me. The Last thing I heard was my name being shouted from all of the people gathered and then nothing.

**Hey hope you liked the chapter. Sorry again for the late update it's because the app I'm using to write this on keeps on deleting stuff and crashing. ITS REALLY ANNOYINGLY I've had to rewrite some paragraphs. Oh well hope you liked it please read and review, thanks. Cya soon-ish. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the other chapters, thank you for all the favourites, follows, reads and reviews. :) enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt.**

_Mai's POV_

The world was surrounded in black, no, it wasn't entirely black. There were little orbs of light floating around, I realised I was in the astral plain. Why would I be in the astral plain? I had no reason to be here and the last time I was awake I was bleeding? Was I dead? No, otherwise I wouldn't be glowing like I was, ah this was confusing. I walked around the astral plain for a while and then it warped slightly, I was frightened, that had never happened in my previous astral walking. The plain kept warping and as I ran in the opposite direction the astral plain disappeared, I found myself in an old cottage, it was falling apart and was surrounded by tall green grass. There was a tall backed rocking chair sitting on the deck, I walked up the creeking stairs and into the house. I stopped in the hall, it was so dark I could barely see and my stumock churned with nervous butterflies.

'_Come on Mai you've experienced a lot scarier circumstances._' Mai thought to herself.

Mai walked further through the house, I ran my hands down the hall way walls to find where I was going. My right hand found a door and i entered it cautiously, the room I entered smelt of oil and had a musty odour in the room. Sitting on a chair in front of a small fire was and old man, i moved to the comer of the room, I had a bad feeling about this. When I moved to the darkest corner of the room I felt something odd, the wall was slick. I turned to look at the wall, as I did I accidentally kicked something soft on the floor, trying to see what had made the wall so wet and what I had kicke was my biggest mistake. I had turned around only to find a body of a little boy, his neck had been cut and then sown back together, he was in a sitting position and his eyes were open. I came to the terrifying conclusion, he had been stuffed, I felt even more sick as I looked at the wall. There was blood running down the wall and it was dripping from the roof. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to leave this place now, I turned back towards the old man. He was grinning to himself and I could see his hand moving up and down like he was sowing something, I took a shaky step closer and gasped in horror, tears filled my eyes and I wanted to puke even more. Sitting in the mans hands was a little girl, her eyes stared lifelessly as the needle of the old man slowly sowed the girls head onto the the body. The man finnished and said in a quiet voice, "ahh now my sweet grandchild, we will always be together and so will your brothers and mother."

With that the dream spun and I felt a familiar tug.

I opened my eyes, I was lying down, I saw light blue walls surrounding me and green curtains dropped over windows. I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings better, it was a small room which had a wardrobe, a dresser and a double bed which I was currently sitting in, I noticed a small wooden stool at the end of the bed. I flicked my feet out from under the covers and stood up, I noticed that my wounds that had reopened in the skatepark incident were now bandaged nicely. Ayako must have patched me up again, at least they had remembered not to take me to the hospital otherwise I would be skewed. I walked towards the door and stopped before I opened it, to the side of the door was a mirror, I looked at myself and noticed how pale my skin was from not seeing sun shine for so long, my hair was now around my lower back and close to my hips, I was so skinny that it scared me slightly. I sighed and was about to open the door when I heard voices arguing and the door opened revealing a rather annoyed Naru, a laughing Gene and a hysteric Yasu. Naru walked straight into me and I started falling backwards, I could see the surprised look on the three boys faces as Naru caught me on reflex.

"MAI YOUR AWAKE!" Yasu shouted and stole me from Naru's arms in order to smush me to death. Hearing the shout Ayako, Bou San, Masako, John, Lin and surprisingly Madoka all came rushing out of a door further up the hall (the only reason Lin was Rushing was because Madoka had a firm grip on his arm and had dragged him from his laptop and out the door).

"Mai we are so happy you woke up!" Everyone shouted.

I tilted my head in question, I couldn't talk because I was being crushed by Bou San, Gene and Yasu. A loud SMACK resonated in the hall and the three men were on the ground holding their heads.

"AYAKO WHAT DO YOU KEEP IN THAT PURSE?!" Yasu asked.

"YEAH, DO YOU KEEP A TON OF BRICKS OR SOMETHING?" Gene added.

"Old hag" was all that Bou San muttered, this lead to another big argument.

I stopped this by asking.

"How long was I out for? And perchance is there a case that you guys are working on?" Everyone looked at me.

"You were out for about 3 days and yes SPR has currently been offered a job in an old house that was near a construction site." Naru said seriously.

I paled slightly (if possible) and nodded her head.

"I thought so, I would like to accompany all of you on this case."

" No" Naru said bluntly.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"Because your a danger magnet and your injured." Naru said again.

"Ne, Naru-Bou why don't we let Jou chan join us? We can keep an eye on her and she can help us like in the old days." Bou-san said.

"No, it's to dangerous." Naru persisted.

"Come on Naru she is not as helpless as you think and it will be nice to have another girl on the team again." Ayako saptated and Madoka and Masako agreed.

"I said No." Naru said annoyed.

"Noll, we know that you don't want Mai to get hurt, but neither do any of us. We can protect her and she is a much more powerful asset to this team than either you or I at the moment." Gene stated and Lin nodded his head in agreement.

Naru looked at the stoic chineseman and realised he was being overprotective of his ex assitant, if Lin agreed with everyone else then Naru would go along with it.

"Fine." Naru said slightly annoyed.

"YAY!" The team is back in action. Everyone but Mai, Naru and Lin shouted.

I Found out that everyone was currently in Bou sans apartment by 'accidentally' ***cough*** intentionally ***cough*** reading John kun's mind.

"Okay everyone has to be at the office by 8:00am sharp, tomorrow." Naru stated and walked out the door followed by Madoka and Lin. I left with Ayako to her house a little bit later. I got the room closest to the back door at Ayako's in case anything happened which required me to leave in an instant (of course I didn't tell Ayako this). It was a simple room with light pink walls and a light blue carpet, I the centre of the room was a queen size bed and beside it was a small wooden dresser. I put the shopping from earlier down and changed into my new pair of PJ's before crawling under the soft covers of the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep, I hadn't slept like this in a long time. Tomorrow is going to be like those three years had never happened, like all the torture she had endured in the name of 'science' and the heart break she had experienced, had never happened, it was like taking a step back into her happy memories of her second family.

**Hey, sorry for hit updating I had another horse riding compitition on and was doing stuff. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading and stuff. Please review coz I would like to know if you like the story or not. Cya soonish :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS! X/ I have a good excuse though, I had exam and assessment week for the past two weeks. Oh and my wifi is being stupid. I don't know when I'll next update but it'll be a little while, maybe the week after and I promise it will be a relatively long chapter. Thank you for being patient and for reading my story! I hope you Enjoy this case.**

**ALSO (sorry) THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY REALLY LIFTED MY SPIRITS AND MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (other than the clients and ghosts) and I do not own ghost hunt. :(**

_No POV_

Mai got up, she hadn't slept last night as usual, she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in years. Insomnia was one of the many things that had slowly destroyed her health over the three years. As Mai looked at her surroundings she was slightly surprised to find that she wasn't in the basement room again, she looked around with wide eyes until it registered in her head, she was at Ayako's and Bou-sans house. She was still safe, she had left that prison that she had been confined to for the past two years. She noticed that it was 2 in the morning, she had gotten three hours of sleep which in her case was a good sleep, the most she usually had was thirty minutes. Mai made her way through the corridor to find the kitchen, she opened the old wooden paneling of the kitchen cupboard and got some tea, it was the first time Mai had made tea for her self in three long years and the smell of the jasmine tea reminded her of the old times and the times her and the team went on cases and Naru would yell at her 'Mai tea'. She grabbed her cup of tea and a biscuit and made her way to the living room, she picked up the TV remote and turned on the news, she lowered the volume so as not to wake Ayako and Bou-San, the news went on about the death at our next case and about some current affairs. Ayako walked down the hall and walked into the living room after hearing some talking, she opened the door quietly and saw Mai sitting and watching the news. She watched the small brunette from the door frame, she though of Mai as a daughter that she never had and guilt plagued her when they had found that Mai had been taken to an orphanage. She saw the clock that said it was only four o'clock and stared at it in shock, Mai had already been awake when she came down, so how long had Mai been awake for? She stared at the girl and watched her for a little while until she saw Mai stiffen and start shaking, Ayako walked quickly over to the sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Ayako looked at the scared looking brunette. Mai stared at the TV and saw her adopted father on the screen, she started shaking uncontrollably and her mind rolled over the torture she had gone through Ayako sat next to me but it didn't calm her down, she just freaked out more, Ayako was thoroughly confused at her reaction. Things started flying around and Mai just sat there looking at the TV it showed a picture of her and it said missing on the TV.

_Mai's POV_

My PK picked up things around the room, I knew I should calm down but I didn't feel anything. It was like I had gone empty on the inside, I saw Ayako look at the TV and saw my adopted parents with a picture of me on the right pure corner of the screen, she looked back at me and pulled back from her embrace to look me in the eyes. She told me something but I couldn't hear it, I heard something smash and I saw Bou San run into the room, he narrowly avoided being hit by a flying chair. I sat there staring at the TV, I didn't notice the furniture flying around, I didn't notice Bou San call Naru and Lin and I didn't notice as Ayako ran to Bou San as she ran from things flying. I heard a door slam open and I heard running. Gene burst through the door and just behind him was Naru and Lin.

_Gene's POV_

As soon as Naru got a call about Mai's PK acting up I ran out the door and jumped in the car, Lin and Naru not far behind me. We arrived at Bou-san's in about 5 minutes and heard a loud crash, I jumped out of the car and ran through the doors and through the hallway. I opened the door where I could feel massive amounts of PK from and opened it, I saw a couch fly past and I saw Ayako and Bou-San on the ground at my feet, they looked up and said hi (**like normal people do when things go flying...:/**). They crawled out the door and into the hall, I couldn't enter the room because there was just to many objects flying around. I looked at Ayako and Bou San.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"Well I walked in at around four a.m. and saw her watching the news on TV and then she saw an image of herself labled missing and Two people who I guess must have been her adopted parents." Said Ayako almost hysteric.

"Well that would do it." I said as I stared at Mai.

She was sitting in the middle of the room and she had a vacant stare, I needed to help her, I thought of Mai as a little sister. I was about to dash into the room when a black blur ran past me, I looked closer and watched with barely contained amusement as my brother once again saves Mai.

_Naru's POV_

I dashed into the room, the only thing in my mind was Mai, when I had gone back to England I was pretty much mentally kicking myself for asking whether she liked me or Gene because not only had I made her cry but I had felt regret for doing so, which is so very unlike me. I made it to Mai and crouched down in front of her, she didn't even react to my presence she just sat there staring at the ground blankly, I felt like my heart was being crushed for some odd reason. I the great Oliver Davis have never experienced this feeling and I do not know what is wrong with me, all my brain is telling me to do is comfort her but how the heck am I supposed to do that? My body moved on its own, one minute I was crouched there in front of Mai and the next I had grasped the petite and skinny girls wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace whispering softly into her ear saying that the gang are all here for her. Things stopped flying and lay still on the ground or in mid air and Mai's blank eyes were replaced by her usual happy ones that held the ever present pain that Mai tried to conceal. I instantly let go of the girl and stood up, all I could remember was how I hugged Mai, she was so thin I could feel her bones... Wait WHY WAS I THINKING OF MAI?! What is wrong with me?! I heard a snicker coming from the door and looked up to see my twin who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. _'Damn it he read my mind' _

'_**True and it was very amusing, now if only you truly had kicked yourself or if you actually had the guts to tell Mai you like...**_' I quickly put up my mental wall and glared at my brother who had a playful grin on his face.

I thought back to what he said, I couldn't possibly like Mai, I mean she is my ex assistant and I no longer need to have any connection with her. Sigh. I'll never figure out what this feeling is but it is definatly not love for Mai.

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait coz I'm almost on school hol's only 1 week left. WOOOO but then I will be in senior which means heaps of homework and assessment pieces which means less fun and awesome story time which is just SAD! :( anyway I hope you liked the story and once again thank you for reading and reviewing, favouriting, e.c.t., e.c.t. Cya later folks or as looney tunes say that's all folks. ;P sorry I had to say it.**


End file.
